Kigo: Of The Seasons
by SoulOfALioness
Summary: Four Seasons. Four Couples. Four Stories. BV, GC, GV and K18. Four little stories to make your heart glow.
1. Summer

AN: The following is a collection of short drabbles about the four main couples of DBZ: Videl and Gohan, Bulma and Vegeta, Goku and ChiChi and Krillin and 18. It was a little challenge I set myself in order to get away from my regular, longer fics. The chapters are short and light: nothing too serious or consuming. Each is set at different times and they're all totally separate from each other. You can read your favourite couple or all of them, I really don't mind.

This first chapter is Gohan and Videl's chapter: Summer.

**Disclaimer:** All characters used in these stories are property of Akira Toriyama.

**Natsu Yasumi**

"**Summer Holidays"**

Videl stared out the open widow idly, blue eyes scanning a landscape she didn't quite see, a book lying forgotten on her lap. Summer. It was such a welcoming time of year. Hot, lazy days without school. Eating ice cream at the fair. Hour after hour of sunshine and blue skies.

Yes, it was very welcoming.

Videl could quite happily say she _lived_ for summer. If it were possible, she would follow summer all around the planet and back again, just to feel its happy embrace. Because it was hard to be unhappy in the summer: with all that heat it was too exhausting to be unhappy. Well, for Videl it was at least.

The sun was setting now, dipping gracefully into the horizon that lingered behind the towers and buildings of Satan City. That was something else she liked about summer: summer nights were always welcomed, perhaps more so than the days. You couldn't look forward to night during winter or autumn or even spring, because why would you want it to get dark and cold and scary?

No, in summer, night was always welcomed. It was a relief when the moon replaced the hot sun, bringing a cool breeze that matched the diamond array of stars in the dark sky. Of course, you couldn't see many stars in a city like Videl's, but other people could.

_I'm sure Gohan will be able to see them in the country. _

She smiled to the sunset. Yes, Gohan was the kind of person who would enjoy seeing the stars at night. He was just that kind of guy.

"Videl? Are you alright?" Videl snapped back to attention and looked up at Gohan, sat cross-legged on the window ledge.

"Oh, yes sorry. I guess I drifted off again, huh?" She laughed softly and picked up her book again, trying to work out where she left off in the thick novel.

Gohan watched her, legs tucked under her where she sat on the window seat, a pillow against her back. She curled a bothersome lock of hair behind her ear, the short tuft falling back again almost instantly, only to be pushed away once more.

He smiled and looked back to his book.

When he looked up again he had read another six pages of the small black script, but Videl was staring into the distance again, and her book, still on the same page she had been on half an hour ago, was forgotten all over again.

"It's such a nice sunset today, don't you think?" She said, smiling up at him. Gohan had to smile back._ She's so… cute._ He looked out over the city, rays of evening sun settling over the buildings and roads and houses.

"You're right."

"Gohan, I can't read this book." Videl stated, nodding her head decisively. "I have no wish or intention of reading this book." Gohan laughed nervously.

"Erm, but Videl, our teacher said that we-"

"I don't care." She slammed the book dramatically. "This book is boring. And it's summer vacation. And we've not had to write a book report since seventh grade. Therefore, I see no reason to read the book. In fact…" She kneeled up on the window seat and heaved the book into the air. Gohan and Videl both watched as the thick tome sailed through the air, before landing in a heap on the grass. "There. Ahh, I feel better now." She set her head in her arms and lent her elbows on the widow ledge, watching the sunset again.

Gohan looked from Videl to the book and back again.

"Erm, Videl… what about the report? Vacation ends next week and it does still need to be handed in…"

Videl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Gohan," She turned her blue eyes to him and smiled cockily. "Don't worry about it for once. It's the summer for crying out loud, you're allowed to take a break."

"But, Videl what about-?"

"Ahh!" She moaned and leapt up, climbing up onto the window ledge, her bare legs dangling over the edge. "Stop with the worrying already! Just enjoy your freedom while you have it, alright?" She grinned at him.

"I know… but-" She put her hand, palm first, in front of his face.

"Ah! No! I don't want to hear it. Look, see?" She pointed down to the book in Gohan's hands, the same as the one she had just thrown out of the window. "What does that say? Right there?"

Gohan blinked at the book. What did she-? Suddenly, she kissed him on the cheek, her lips soft and warm against his skin. He froze.

"Steal!" She pulled the book easily from his hands, holding it victoriously over her head away from him.

"Wha? Videl, give me back my-" He reached for the book, his face blushing bright red.

"Nope. You're not getting it back until you chill out." She laughed giddily.

"But, Videl?"

"Ha ha, nope!" She stuck out her tongue and jumped into the air. "You'll have to catch me if you want it back!"

Gohan stared at her, cheeks still flushed, then laughed and jumped after her.

In the morning, Videl would pick the book up from the lawn and she would open it up again and start reading. But for now, she could pretend that summer would never end. Her summer with Gohan.


	2. Autumn

AN: This is Bulma and Vegeta's chapter: Autumn. I'm sorry if your not English, but I just call bring myself to call it Fall. So for this, autumn will just have to be autumn.

**Aki Tatsu**

"**Autumn Has Come"**

Bulma Briefs, heiress of the Capsule Corporation and genius in her own right, was spending her Saturday doing chores. She probably made quite a sight: the world famous Bulma dressed in jeans and a baggy jumper, raking up fallen leaves on the lawn at the back of CC. But honestly, she quite enjoyed the simple activity, pulling the red and gold and orange leaves into the mounting pile at the bottom of a tree.

For some reason, she always ended up doing this every year. When she was little, she and her mother and father would all pitch in, and afterwards them would cook sweet potatoes in the leaves and stay up all night just watching the stars.  
It had been a long time since they had done that. Nowadays they were all too busy to sit down, with Bulma and her father always busy at work, preparing for her take over of the company in a few years. And now with Vegeta staying with them… well it just didn't seem like they would have the chance to this year either.

Bulma wiped a hand across her forehead and leaned against the rake. The leaf pile had mounted up pretty high, with the top of the pile level with her waist. She smiled at the leaves. As much as Bulma might dislike the cold, there was no denying that autumn really was the prettiest season; so crisp and full of colour.

"Alright, just a few more and I'll be all done." She said to herself, picking the rake back up and walked across the grass, gathering the last of the stay leaves together and dragging them lightly across the grass.

At the sound of a door opening, she froze, before casually going back to the raking, pulling the leaves to the big pile. Under hooded eyes she watched Vegeta walk out of the small black and white dome in the corner of the garden. _I wonder what he's doing out so early? It's not like him to stop training before dark._

She pulled the last leaves into the pile just as Vegeta walked past her. Taking her chance, she spoke to the illusive Saiyan.

"Hey, Vegeta. You're stopping early, aren't you?" She said happily. Vegeta stopped walking, his back to her.

"What's it to you, woman?" He didn't sound too pleased, but then, when did Vegeta ever sound pleased?

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

"Well, don't."

She frowned at him as he started walking again. Spontaneously, she bashed the pile of leaves with the rake, sending a big wad of golden leaves flying after the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta stopped as the clump hit his back, the stray leaves soaring around him in a blast of colour. Bulma laughed behind him.

"Don't be so grumpy, Vegeta." She sang at him, giggling to herself as a migrant leaf clung to Vegeta's black flame of hair.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Bulma stopped laughing. He sounded so serious.

Suddenly, Vegeta flew back his arm, sending a wave of air pummelling into Bulma's pile. Bulma screamed as a wave of leaves hit her body, covering her face with her arms.

When the wind stopped, Bulma looked up. Leaves danced all around her. Vegeta stood on the grass, his body twisted to look at her, a playful smirk on his lips. She laughed and smiled at him.

"Hey, Vegeta? Have you ever had sweet potato before?"


	3. Winter

AN: This is Krillin and 18's chapter: Winter. This is a pair I've never written until now, so it'll be interesting to see if I can get them down right.

**Samusa Fuyu**

"**Winter Coldness"**

18. A girl with a number for a name and no past to speak of. A machine created to kill and destroy…

And she was sat on a beach. How had that happened? And how had it become winter all of a sudden? Wasn't it summer not so long ago? And weren't they _fighting_ not so long ago? How had that happened?

A rush of cold wind surged against her, and she huddled closer together, though she didn't feel any colder.

Winter was strange when you were on an island, because all the seasons seemed to melt together. You wouldn't get snow on Kami's island, or frost, and rain only came along on the rarest of occasions.

But still, it did get a little colder when the year was drawing to a close. And the current was stronger, making the waves crash against the beach, rather than the usual gentle lapping.

The winter suited 18 well.

Another gust of wind and 18's blond hair was swept up and around her. It was very windy today. She pulled her legs closer up to her chin and stared out at the ocean.

Krillin laid the last plate out on the low table. There was only tree of them: one for Master Roshi, one for himself and one for 18.

It was simple really, why he had asked her to stay. It wasn't only simple, it was obvious. Of course he loved her. Even Gohan had known that.

* * *

Krillin cringed at the memory. The kid was going to pay for that stupid remark upon Kami's lookout…

He shook his head and retrieved his master from the living room, ushering the old man to the table, where he promptly began devouring the eggs and bacon on his plate. He rolled his eyes good-heartedly, then began his search for 18. She kept to herself mostly, and Krillin hadn't had a real conversation with her yet, even if they had been living together for nearly three months.

"18? Are you out here?" He stopped on the porch when he saw her, huddled up on the edge of the beach, a too large grey jumper falling around her slight form. He watched as the wind toyed with her blond hair, picked it up and spread it over her shoulders. He walked onto the sand and came to stand beside her, trying to see her face.

"Are you… alright, 18?" He asked nervously, but she didn't reply, didn't even acknowledge the question. "Um… breakfast is ready." Nothing. He looked into the ocean where she was looking.

Krillin shivered. It sure was cold out today. Even his long sleeved shirt wasn't enough to keep out the chilly air.

"Do you…Would you mind if…if I sat with you?" He asked with a blush, but 18 didn't say anything. Figuring that if she hadn't wanted him to, she would have said so, Krillin sat down on the sand, leaving a good distance between the android and himself.

He watched her for a minute. She was so pretty. He blushed and averted his eyes to the horizon. Still, he couldn't help sneaking peeks at the woman beside him; it wasn't often he got the chance to see her up close like this.

There really wasn't a single flaw in her. Not in appearance anyway. She was perfectly formed. The "Deadly Beauty": Android 18. Her gold blond hair spun around her, her brilliant blue eyes gazing dreamily at the sea.

"It isn't fair." Krillin jumped in surprise at the sound of her clear, sharp voice.

"W-what's that?" He stuttered.

"He wouldn't give me anything of myself. I don't have _anything_ of myself. That's not fair."

Krillin stared openly at her.

"What do you mean?" She was quiet for a moment.

"Dr. Gero put a lot of information into me. How to fight, how to access chi. He even programmed me on how to behave, not that that worked very well. But he wouldn't give me anything about who I am. I don't even know my own name."

Krillin could only blink at her. Her voice, normally so unreadable, was full of hate and anger. It was kind of frightening. But underneath she sounded… hurt.

"I-I'm sorry."

She turned her eyes to him for the first time. Krillin gulped, her icy gaze penetrating his own dark eyes. She stayed like that, watching him. Maybe she was trying to work out if he was lying to her. Maybe she thought he wasn't really sorry.

"Do you know the worst part?" She asked. Her gaze became less brutal.

"What?"

"The worst thing, the thing that hurts most, is that I know more about Goku, about Vegeta… about _you_ than I know about who _I_ am." She buried her face in her knees, her next words coming out muffled. "That is the worst thing."

Krillin just stared at her. What could he say to that? So, for a long time he didn't say anything. 18 just sat with her head on her knees, and he just watched her. He didn't notice he was shivering from the cold.

At last he looked back to the ocean and, as if he had drawn some wisdom from the water's depths, he spoke.

"You know what? I'm glad Dr. Gero made you into an android."

18's head shot up and she glared angrily at him. Realising his mistake, Krillin turned red, his arms flailing in front of him as he tried to explain.

"No, no no no no! I-I didn't mean it like _that_! What I mean was that-erm-that I'm glad he made you into an android because if he hadn't-well-if he hadn't I-I wouldn't have gotten to meet you!"

Her glare disappeared. And she just looked at him, trying to read him again.

"You're so wired." She said… and smiled.

Krillin laughed nervously.

That morning, their breakfasts were cold by the time they got to eat. But neither complained, because neither cared.


	4. Spring

AN: This is Goku and ChiChi's chapter: Spring. This is another couple I've never really written about before, so I wonder how I'll do…

**Haru Meku**

"**Signs of Spring"**

ChiChi closed the door behind her and looked up to the brilliant blue sky. The heavy spring rain of the night before had washed away all the clouds, and now fresh midday sunlight glistened against the damp grass around her home.

Had it only been 6 months since she came here? Just six months. ChiChi sighed and walked away from her house down the path that ran parallel to the small building. For six moths she had lived in her mountain home… with Goku. The young woman smiled to herself. Being married really was such a wonderful thing.

Everyday she would cook for him and everyday he would wolf it down happily, always telling her how good her cooking was. They would spar together in the fields on a morning sometimes and she would always get mad at him because he would hold back on her. But really, she didn't mind. Goku was just too sweet to get mad at.

Of course, he wasn't too quick in the uptake either. There had been a lot of things she'd had to teach him over the last few months, like table manners (though that still didn't seem to be going in), how he had to take his shoes off when coming inside and…

…she pressed a hand to her flushed face. Yes, she had had to teach him about _a lot _of things. But a lot of the time he caught on quickly… even with… she giggled, her face beat red.

Yes, married life was wonderful. And now she had the most wonderful news to tell her new husband. When she had starting feeling unwell, she hadn't thought anything of it, but when she was throwing up on a daily basis, she had gotten worried and visited the doctor just that morning to find out what was wrong with her.

She had never even thought that she could be pregnant. She giggled to herself. Pregnant! She was going to have a baby! She would hold Goku's child in her arms and be able to call herself a mother. Her own little family. Her, Goku and their child. It was just so exciting!

She smiled up at the trees. _Look! Look here, at me! I'm going to have a baby!_ She stopped and looked at the trees that lined the road, each one covered in a blanket of little pink buds. She hadn't realised the cherry blossoms were sprouting already. She looked down and there too the flowers around the bottom of the trees were beginning to flower in a delicious array of purples and whites and yellows.

A gust of wind picked up the bottom of ChiChi's dress, making it float around her legs, her black ponytail swaying against her back. She looked up just in time to see a piece of blossom, the only one that had bloomed, fall from its branch and flitter through the air.

Quickly, she ran forward and caught it in her hands. She opened her palms and looked down at it. A fragile pink thing resting against her pale skin. She looked at it for a long time, until it started to blur, then she wrapped it carefully in her hands and pressed her closed fist against her heart.

"ChiChi? What's the matter? Are you hurt?" She looked up to see her husband stood on the thick branch of the tree above her head, a concerned look flickering over his features. ChiChi smiled brilliantly at him, a crystal tear slipping down each cheek.

"Yes, Goku. I'm fine. I'm just so very happy."

When the baby came, the cherry blossoms would be long gone and the leaves that replaced them would have turned a luminous array of gold and orange. And ChiChi would feel just as happy as she did that day at the start of spring.


End file.
